Love Fool
by Nanami Da Tomboy
Summary: Akane’s in College and she meet a new transfer student. Her dad has an announcement to make on her 18th birthday. Will she be able to take it? [Akane/Ranma]


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and the characters for your information. All rights reserved. All the characters' name is taken from the Anime/Manga otherwise stated.  
  
Author: Hi this is my first fic so please be kind to me ^_^ I'm not sure how to rate this fic but I'll just rate in PG-13 just in case if I had offended anyone but mostly contains mature stuff and activities such as language etc ^^;; So no hard feelings…   
  
~NDT  
  
Summary  
  
Akane's in College and she meet a new transfer student. Her dad has an announcement to make on her 18th birthday. Will she be able to take it? [Akane/Ranma]  
  
Contents:  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
"" = Conversation  
  
_*_*__~ = End of scene/scene changes  
  
_*_*__~___________________________________________________~__*_*_  
  
Love Fool (The Meeting)  
  
Intro:  
  
This is my first entry in this diary so I might as well introduce myself. I am Akane Tendo and I'm turning 18 soon. People know me as the girl every guy would want to go out with but I rejected them all cause I know they just want to take advantage of me. I hate guys… Well except for my dad but what I wanted is someone who cares for me and appreciate me for who I am, not because of my looks or body or…never mind.   
  
The guys? Well they wouldn't dare to harass me cause they know that I can send them to Happy Land whenever and wherever I want. I learnt some self-defense technique called "Anything-Goes Martial Arts" technique from my dad and one day wishes to inherit the Dojo. Some of the girls in school said that I'm better and stronger than most of the guys in the school and that make me proud of myself. I hate losing; especially to guys such as that damn Tatewaki Kuno from the Kendo Club. He just keeps on begging me to be his girlfriend even though I've sent him to space a number of times.   
  
I just hate guys. Did I just mention it again? It's not that I'm choosy with guys about how they look and stuff but since Oka-san died when I was a kid, I try not to think about having a serious relationship with anyone but sometimes I wanted to deep inside. I even try to occupy myself by training at the Dojo and concentrating on my studies while most of my classmates are hanging out with their dates at some pub and enjoying themselves.   
  
I've got school tomorrow morning and I think I need to sleep now. Ja. See you later diary.  
  
~Akane (11.25pm)  
  
_*_*__~  
  
Akane woke up in the morning but this time she was late.   
  
"Damn I can't get my hair done in time," She grumbled while fixing her long raven damp hair in a bun. She picked up her bag and went downstairs. Kasumi had prepared breakfast for the whole family. Akane stuff a piece of toast bread in her mouth before running for the door and headed to school.  
  
"Shit! I'm so late and this is my first day in the new school" Ranma said to himself while running on the side of the road, the only shortest route to go to school. Ranma was new to the neighborhood but one of his neighbors told him that this is the shortest way to go to school so he decided to take this route. Ranma was wondering why there are not much vehicles on the small road. 'Maybe it's early in the morning,' He thought looking at his back to see if there are any vehicles on the road. When he turned around, he felt like he has bumped into something; or someone. "What was that?" Ranma looked in front of him and saw a girl lying on the side of the road with her hair all over her face. "Are you okay?" He asked hovering over her to take a closer look at her face.  
  
"My hair clip," was all Akane said while searching spreading her fingers on the road to search for it. She obviously couldn't find it with hair all over her eyes. Ranma spotted something shiny near his left foot and picked it up.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" He asked waving the hair clip at her face. She quickly brushed off most of her hair on her face and that's when his eyes meet hers. 'Beautiful' Ranma thought smiling as she snatches the hair clip from between his fingers. He just stands there looking at her while she twirls her long hair and clips it making it look messy but stylish.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Akane asked fiercely as she gets up and brushes her skirt with her fingers. Ranma couldn't say or do anything. He was mesmerized by her beauty; even with that angry face. "I was saying what are you looking at?" She brings her face near his and yelled at him.  
  
"Wha… What? Nothing," Ranma responded after she had brought him back to earth with her yelling.   
  
"Well thanks to YOU I'm going to be so late," She retorted as she continued running leaving him behind.  
  
"Wai… Wait! Don't tell me your school is Furinkan College," Ranma shouted as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"So what if it is?" She responded back by shouting but didn't look at him.   
  
'Man… She's a good runner,' He thought as he uses his running skills to catch up to her. Now they are running side by side.  
  
'What the hell does he want from me?' Akane thought as she looked annoyingly at Ranma who is running beside her.   
  
"Hi. I'm Ranma. What's yours?" He asked smiling as he offered a handshake but she rejected by not looking at him.   
  
"This is not the time to introduce yourself." She replied to him making him pout. "You must be new to the school cause I've never seen you before. You wouldn't want to know what the sensei might do to those who comes late to school" She added as they finally reached the front gates. Both halted as they tried to catch their breaths.   
  
"I want to know," He said with a serious face.   
  
"You'll see…" She replied fearfully as both of them pushed the gates opened and entered the school compound.  
  
_*_*__~  
  
So how was it? I'll try to complete the next chapter A.S.A.P ^_^x   
  
I changed the school to Furinkan College to suit the main characters' age (Akane & Ranma) 


End file.
